Shane the Babysitter
by LaPaige
Summary: Shane Gray did not like little children. In fact, he hated pretty much anyone under sixteen. So when Caitlyn asks him to babysit her five year old son Jake, he really doesn't think he can cope. That is, until he realizes Jake isn't so bad after all.


**For my best friend, Tansy, because most of the things Shane and Jake did in this story we've done together. Yes, the smoothie thing counts. (:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry for the months I spent not updating. I love you all!**

**P.S – It's my birthday soon! 2****nd**** November! I'm finally going to be fifteen! (: I hope you all have an awesome Halloween holiday – I break up from school for just over a week tomorrow – and we go back on my birthday! How unfair is that? But anyways, enjoy this rather long (for me, anyway) one-shot!**

* * *

Shane Gray did not like little children. In fact, he hated pretty much anyone under sixteen. That included about 80% of his fans, and although he tried to pretend he loved the screaming adolescents he really wished they would leave him alone. Maybe his dislike for little children and young teens was the reason behind some of his annoyance towards Jason. Although he loved his band mate like a brother, sometimes the oldest member of Connect Three could be ... childish. Not that Jason intended too, it was just like a default mode. A mode that Shane had become accustomed to, even accepted, but not one that he liked.

When he turned twenty-five and his mother started dropping hints every three seconds about relationships and marriage, Shane decided (to his mother's horror) that he wasn't going to get married. His parents had been happily married for twenty-six years, but to Shane a commitment to one person just wasn't good enough. Rock stars laughed in the face of serious relationships, after all. Maybe Nate didn't – he was engaged to Mitchie, and Jason had been dating Tess for three years, but he, Shane, was a valid example. Nate might call him a commitment phobic, Jason might try and set him up with Tess' scary friends, but at the end of the day Shane was the sensible person in the band.

When Caitlyn had given birth to her son Jake five years previous, Shane had run away screaming and had refused to babysit. Caitlyn had been only too happy to agree (there were only so many rounds of 'Caitlyn is a Single Mom, Do-Da, Do-Da' that she could take). Jake's father, Robert, had left Caitlyn three days before she found out about her pregnancy, and through it all Nate, Shane and Jason had helped her. After Jake was born Nate and Jason had continued to help (Shane refused to even go near the baby), and when Jake learnt to speak he started calling Nate and Jason his Uncles. Shane also got promoted to the Uncle position but he hardly saw Jake anyway, due to his phobia of little children. Especially spawn of people like Caitlyn, who hit him and mocked him on a daily basis.

However, when disaster struck on a particular Friday night, it was Shane that had to come to Caitlyn's rescue.

"Shane?" He heard the voice of his close friend over the phone line. She sounded frantic and he rolled his eyes. She'd probably run out of baby wipes or something.

"Yes?" He sounded a mix between annoyed and bored.

"Nate is going out with Mitchie and Jason is busy and Tess is on tour and I have nobody else to ask." Caitlyn said in one breath.

"No." Shane replied, knowing already what she was going to ask.

"Please, Shane? There's nobody else and he's sleeping at the moment." Caitlyn's voice was getting angrier and normally Shane would give in, but not now. Not when she's asking ... _this. _It was like she was asking him to shave his hair off.

"Don't you watch TV? Kids always wake up when someone is babysitting." Shane replied.

"Shut up, Shane. It's just one time, I won't ask again." Caitlyn grumbled and Shane could tell she was regretting ever asking him.

"You will."

"I won't!"

For a moment Shane thought they were going to start a childish you will/won't argument but the silence that followed her statement proved him wrong.

"Why can't you get a babysitter from the phonebook?" Shane finally replied.

"Because I don't trust them!"

Shane scoffed. "But you trust _me?_"

"You know what I mean, Shane. You aren't going to murder him."

She had a point.

"Fine. How long?" Shane gave in, knowing he would sooner or later, and if he didn't she would just hold it over his head.

"Three hours. I'm going out with my parents for my dad's birthday." Caitlyn replied, and Shane couldn't help but think that it's like she knew all along he would give in.

"Three hours? You owe me, Gellar. I'll be there in ten." He didn't wait for a response, hanging up the phone before she can respond.

She **so** owed him.

---

"Thanks again, Shane." Caitlyn repeated for the tenth time. Shane nodded, watching his best friend run around frantically in search for her shoes. He spotted them on the ground near the stairs and pointed them out to her, finding it funny how she literally jumped into them. She hugged him and thanked him one last time and then she was gone.

Almost instantly Shane headed to the coach, collapsing on to it. It was only five thirty, so there probably wouldn't be anything worth watching. Most likely High School Musical repeats (which he'd caught Jason watching once) or some chick flicks. He headed over to Caitlyn's DVD rack, knowing that he would find something worthwhile among her collection. As he searched, his thoughts wandered to Jake. He'd last seem him a month ago at Nate's twenty-second birthday party, and he suddenly felt guilty at how little he saw his sort-of nephew. Although Caitlyn wasn't his sister she still encouraged Jake to call Shane and his brothers 'Uncle'.

His thoughts on Jake stopped when he found the Transformers movie. He shrugged and took it off the shelf, heading over to the DVD player. He had only seen the film once before with Caitlyn and his brothers (Mitchie had refused to go), and he remembered that he'd enjoyed it. As he relaxed on the coach and the opening sequence started, a sound behind him made him turn.

There, looking a lot older than he'd been a month ago (or maybe that was just Shane), was Jake. His short blond hair was tousled, probably from sleeping, and his brown eyes (Caitlyn's eyes, everyone said) looked groggy with sleep. He was in Power Rangers pyjamas and in his right hand he clutched a brown teddy bear, one Shane recognised as a present from Jason for Jake's third birthday.

"Uncle Shane, where's mommy?" The little boy questioned, his eyes searching for Caitlyn.

"She's gone out with Granny and Granddad." Shane replied, trying to decide if he wanted to watch the TV or focus on Jake. He chose the latter and watched as Jake walked over to him.

"Uncle Shane, why are you here? Where are Uncle Nate and Jason? They normally babysit for mommy."

Shane looked at the little boy and frowned. How did he answer a question like that? 'Oh, they are all busy and I was a last replacement'?

"Well ... I said I'd babysit for you. You don't mind, do you? I wanted to spend some time with my favourite nephew."

"Don't be silly Uncle Shane; I'm your only nephew." Jake replied, smiling and sitting down next to Shane.

Both turned towards the Transformers DVD where a dramatic fight scene was taking place. Shane couldn't remember it being this over the top, and then realised that Jake was only five and Caitlyn would probably hurt him for letting him watch it. He moved to turn it off but Jake stopped him.

"No! Mommy never lets me watch car films like this! It's SO cool! Do cars really fight like that, Uncle Shane?" Jake asked, leaning forward on the coach and watching the TV closely. Shane's eyes flickered from the remote to his nephew to the DVD.

"No, cars don't really fight like that. It's all make believe." Shane finally said. "But wouldn't you rather play a game?" He said the last part slightly desperately, but Jake shook his head.

"No!" Was all his nephew has to say on the subject, leaving Shane to lean back onto the coach and watch the DVD along with Jake. He was surprised that the young boy wasn't scared. Caitlyn didn't cut her son off from everything, but Shane knew that she kept him away from scary movies and anything that could frighten the child. By the time the next two scenes were over Jake was engrossed, and Shane was left helplessly wondering how to turn the DVD off without upsetting the five year old.

His opportunity came at the end of the next fight scene. "Uncle Shane, I'm thirsty."

Shane smiled; glad that while Jake was distracted he could switch the television off. "What drink would you like?" He asked, having no idea if his best friend's child liked water, apple juice or if Jake was allowed soda.

"A smoothie!" Jake cried, jumping up and smiling as if he'd figured out a genius plan.

Shane winced. He'd never made a smoothie in his life – he much preferred hot chocolate or soda.

"Um, is your mum okay with that?" He asked it not because he was scared of Caitlyn, but so if she found out he could say that Jake assured him it was okay. It was a pathetic argument to say 'a five year old told me he was allowed to make smoothies', but at least he had something if this went wrong.

He checked his watch. Half six. Two hours until Caitlyn got home. It took ten minutes to make a smoothie and five minutes to clean up. It would be fine.

He followed Jake into the kitchen and watched as the five year old headed towards a cupboard. "I think the blender is in there." Jake pointed up to a cupboard out of his reach, and Shane opened it. Sure enough, there was a blender. Along with a cheese grater, a grilling machine and a Ninja Turtles cup which Shane hoped was Caitlyn's because it was new material to use in his teasing of her. He reached forwards and lifted the blender onto the kitchen surface and then looked back at Jake. Taking instructions from a five year old (especially one that had Caitlyn as a mother) was not wise, but Shane had no idea what he was meant to do, and hopefully, from the way he was surveying the kitchen (in a very serious manner), Jake did.

"Right. Now, Uncle Shane, we have to get the fruit for the smoothie." Jake sounded so serious that Shane was reminded of Nate. He nodded, but didn't move. Surely Jake would get the fruit – he wanted the smoothie, after all. Apparently Shane was wrong (and not for the first time).

"Uncle Shane, chop chop!" Shane almost laughed out loud at this sentence – Jake sounded so much like Caitlyn that he was caught between horror (that Caitlyn had given her bossy trait to a child) and amusement.

"Where's the fruit?" Shane asked, deciding to obey Jake for fear of physical harm. Caitlyn liked to hit Shane, so if Jake wasn't afraid to boss one-third of the hottest band ever around, he probably wouldn't care about causing him pain. Especially since he had just watched Transformers.

"In the fridge, silly!" Jake giggled and pointed in the direction of the fridge. Shane walked over and shot a questioning look to Jake. How was he meant to know what fruit the five year old liked, after all?

"Strawberries and Raspberries please." Jake said, knowing what Shane was about to ask. Shane nodded and pulled open the door, grabbing a tub of each fruit.

"So now we have to put it in the blender." Jake exclaimed with a hand flourish that had Shane trying not to laugh.

"You can do it, Jake. I don't know how much you want." Shane handed the fruit to the boy and stepped back, watching as Jake tipped in a quarter of the fruit from both bowls. Then he plugged in the appliance, put the lid on and switched it on. Shane was amazed at how much Jake could do by himself, considering that when he was five all he could do was sit on his younger brother and giggle at Scooby Doo.

As he watched the fruit slowly turn to mush, Shane wondered why he hadn't babysat Jake before. He'd been a little scared at the thought of being responsible – that was Nate's job, after all. But it wasn't so hard.

Jake switched the blender off and looked to Shane, confusion on his face.

"Uncle Shane, there's a problem."

Shane blinked. Problem was _not _a word he liked to hear. Especially from a five year old (or a sound technician, but Jake was far from having any job – let alone one working for his Uncle Shane's band).

"There's a hole in the blender."

"What?"

Jake sighed at his Uncle's idiocy.

"In the bottom of the blender. There's a hole."

"What ... what do you mean? There can't be a hole." Shane moved towards the blender and frowned. Sure enough, the jug, full of smoothie, had a hole in the bottom. If they lifted it up all the liquid would fall out.

"Shall I lift it up?" Shane asked anyway, reasoning with himself. People wouldn't make or buy blenders with holes in. Shane knew this, because even though he'd never made a smoothie (or used a blender) before in his life, a mixing appliance with a hole in was the worst market ploy he'd ever heard of.

Jake looked at Shane and smiled. "Yeah!" He cried, his seriousness gone. Who was he to complain if his Uncle was an idiot, after all.

"Okay, count me in," Shane said, smiling. He had no idea what was about to happen (and he really did not want to clean up smoothie from the floor), but Shane Gray never backed down. Especially in front of five year old children that looked up to their Uncle.

"One."

Shane gripped the handle of the jug full of smoothie.

"Two," Jake's voice was sounding more excited with every word.

"THREE!" Jake and Shane both shouted at the same time, and with a tug Shane pulled the jug out of place.

Shane and Jake both blinked, and in that one moment the whole contents of the jug fell on to the floor with a splat.

"Oh no." Both boys said in unison.

Jake carefully stepped back before bursting in to laughter.

"Mommy is going to kill you!" He said, sounding delighted at the thought of his mom being angry at his Uncle.

"Thanks, Jake." Shane grumbled, feeling a sense of dread at the thought of cleaning up the smoothie in the hour and forty-five minutes he had left before Caitlyn came back home.

"How are we going to clean this up?" Shane questioned, stepping back even further from the smoothie on the floor. He surveyed the kitchen and grabbed a nearby cloth. Jake copied the action by reaching in to a drawer nearby. Reaching over to the sink, Shane wet the cloth and get down on his knees.

As he started scrubbing the smoothie he looked to his right, seeing his nephew mirroring him. He felt guilty, because in that moment the years he'd missed out of Jake's growing up seemed to hit him in the face. Looking back on this evening, he couldn't even remember why he'd refused to babysit before.

"Uncle Shane, why have you stopped cleaning?" Jake finally asked, turning to meet his Uncle's eyes. Shane blinked, coming out of his trance.

"I just .... um. Jake, do you hate me for not babysitting before now?" Shane asked suddenly, watching the curious expression pass across the face of his best friend's child.

"No. Of course not. You're not as fun as Jason but you're nice. Nate is very serious, but he makes good muffins. And you make bad smoothes but it's funny." Shane smiles, happy at the response even if Jason had just been classed higher in his nephew's mind.

"Hey, you helped make that smoothie!" Shane protested, glad that Jake wasn't angry at him.

Both boys went back to cleaning and, twenty minutes (and five cloths) later, the entire floor was clean and the smoothie that had previously been all over the floor had gone. Shane checked his watch and let out a sigh of relief. There was only twenty-five minutes before Caitlyn was due home, but at least they had finished cleaning up before she'd seen the mess.

"Good job, Uncle Shane." Jake said, standing up and holding up his hand for a high five, which Shane accepted.

"Job well done, kid." Shane replied, ruffling Jake's hair and laughing as the child pulled a face. Before either could retaliate with more funny faces, a door slam caught their attention.

"I'm home!"

Shane froze at the sound of Caitlyn's voice and surveyed the kitchen just to make sure it was clean. It was, and he relaxed just as his best friend walked through the door.

"Mom!" Jake cried, launching himself at his mom and giggling as she spun him around before lifting him up and resting her son on her hip.

"Hey Jake! Did you have fun?" Caitlyn asked, smiling over at Shane.

"Tons!" Jake said, winking at Shane over his mother's shoulder (a technique Caitlyn taught him, Shane assumed). Shane headed back into the living room, making sure to stick his tongue out as he passed his nephew. Caitlyn followed, Jake still at her side.

"I'll see you soon, Jake." He said, grinning at the five year old and high fiving him once more.

"Shane, thank you." Caitlyn said seriously, pulling Shane into a one armed hug as Jake got sandwiched between them.

Caitlyn had _no _idea that half an hour ago her kitchen was covered in smoothie. Thank God.

Jake and Shane looked at each other, grinning. And in that moment Shane knew he'd be babysitting his nephew way more often.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes. I tried to proof-read as much as I could but I might have missed a few! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
